1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet transport device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a sheet transport device including a shaft member that extends in an axial direction orthogonal to a sheet transport direction, and a roller that includes plural components which are assembled together so as to surround the shaft member, wherein the components have a shape such that a joint between the components is formed on an outer peripheral surface of the roller which is formed by assembling the components together, the joint extending from one end to another end of the outer peripheral surface in the axial direction while bending or curving at least at a portion in the middle thereof.